Clandestine Deeds
by Asha3
Summary: SasuSaku. Pursued by automaton guards in the cloistered Aeropolis of New Eden, Sasuke was just trying to survive and escape. He didn't count on finding Sakura who effortlessly makes all his priorities goes awry. Steampunk!Naruto Universe. Written for SasuSaku Month 2012.


**Prompt**: Steel  
**Warning**: Some swearing  
**Note:** Since it's been almost a year since I published this story in 2012 SasuSaku Month, so I thought I'll polish and add it into my FF.N account since it has the most complete collection of my works. Please enjoy the story.

* * *

**Clandestine Deeds**

A Naruto Fanfiction

* * *

_"Believers. William Bushke calls it New Eden_

_– a city made of airships tied together."_

- Iron Duke, Chapter 12, by Meljean Brook

* * *

**New Eden, 1905**

A quiet couple was the last to exit the Main Chapel of GRAND BELIEVER, joining the rest of Believers citizens on the deck. No one noticed that a young man had slipped away from the crowds, ducked his body low and went back into the church.

Two dark-blue uniformed guards immediately stopped on their tracks when they noticed that their charge had disappeared. Their steel heads extended a few meters above their shoulders to get a better vantage point, while emitting clicking mechanical sounds as they communicated with each other.

Sasuke Uchiha, the young man, secretly watched his guards geared and whirled away through throngs of people after failing to locate their target. Only when the two were little dots in a far distance that he stepped out from behind a tall wooden pillar. He smirked smugly at his success and brushed imaginary dust from his waistcoat.

Assigning automatons for surveillance duties was not the brightest of ideas. Mechanical devices have problems in producing and processing improvised actions.

"Sasuke?" a feminine voice came from behind. Sasuke whirled to find a pair of green eyes peering at him bemusedly.

A petite young woman wearing a turquoise evening dress stood before him. It was her pale rosette that finally made his brain recognize the person. "Miss Haruno," he cleared his throat to cover for his discomfort.

He usually only see her in a white medic coat and a pair of trousers. That evening, her hair was up in a loose chignon and some tendrils had fell down to her shoulders, exposing her delicate-looking neck. A white translucent drapery was wrapped around her neck, hiding a pair of bosoms elevated by a tight corset that made her waist looked so slim he thought he could encircle it with just his forearm. Something in his stomach dropped and spread uncomfortable heat to his lower half.

"Please, just Sakura is fine," the pink haired girl sighed heartily with a lilt of exotic Believerian accent, "We're all one family here in New Eden." Her gaze grew sharp with perceptiveness. "I believe you should consider more adaptability, or _they_ will never become less wary of you," her voice lowered so only he could hear it, notwithstanding that they were the only two people left in the chapel.

Sasuke knew who the 'they' she referred to: the Red Clouds who were the body of authorities of New Eden. Once again he was astonished by her insight on his situation. She must have been aware that he was trying to ditch the guards.

Sakura looked around them and frowned, "Are you not with Naruto? I don't see him at the sermons earlier."

"Naruto is in the Correction Ward," the young Uchiha felt a twinge of annoyance as he recalled what the blonde had done that morning to merit a trip to that isolated part of the city. While Sasuke just barely tolerated the loud-mouthed blonde's presence on a daily basis, he did not appreciate being left to his own devices in a city full of ...religious extremist. Moreover, although Sasuke would rather sleep on a bed of burning coals, he would have liked some input from Naruto in finalizing their secret escape plan. His friends had oft proven useful in the past for producing mad ideas that got them away from slippery situations.

"Oh, no! What happened?" gasped Sakura. "No, wait, let us go from here. Those things will return when they do not find you in the horde."

They slipped quietly from the church by the back entrance , to the aft side of the ship, instead of at the port side as the rest of the crowds did. Sakura led him off the GRAND BELIEVER onto the next airship by a small suspension bridge. Sasuke tried not to look down.

"So tell me what happened to Naruto?" she asked while they maneuvered across several airships using the same method. For a girl wearing a full skirted gown and a corset, she walked pretty agilely.

"A human guard was harassing a worker girl this morning. Naruto stopped him," replied Sasuke while following the girl a few steps behind in a more cautious pace.

"Oh," Sakura slowed her gait as she sneaked a glance his way. "That was brave of him. Not many will even bother to help that girl. Although considering the two of you are trying to avoid attention, probably that had not been a very wise move. Is that why the automatons stayed close to you?"

The annoyance is back and Sasuke nodded curtly.

"I am glad he did though. That kind of things does happen from time to time, unfortunately," said Sakura with a hint of anger. "I tried to stop them whenever I can, but I am confined in the medical bay most of the day."

A concerned thought suddenly crossed his mind and the question was out before he could think about it, "Does it happen to you?" As soon as the words was out Sasuke felt the back of his neck warmed and the heat crawled up to his ears. Shit.

Sakura stopped under a main mast as big as a hundred years tree trunk, the sail was down but the spars and cordage casts webbed shadow on her features. She turned to him, "No. I am lucky. Lady Tsunade makes sure they understand that if any of them so much as touch the tips of my clothes they will be banned from the medical bay. So they are too afraid to try ever since then. Lady Tsunade is well respected here." She looked at him with those eyes that seem to see through everything and gave him a shy smile, "Thank you for asking. Were you worried for me?"

He wisely decided not to not answer but he had a feeling that Sakura already knew the truth nonetheless.

They resumed the journey. After a while of airship hopping, Sasuke realized that they were not heading back towards the residential district. In fact, Sasuke had never been to that side of New Eden.

"Where are we heading?"

"To the starboard end," Sakura threw him a sheepish look over her shoulder. "You don't mind, do you? Besides, I would not recommend a return to the AEQUINOCT this soon for you."

That the automatons would probably be there for looking for him remained unsaid.

"I'm not familiar with this area, that's all," Sasuke shrugged. It was not like he had anything to do but lay on his hammock if he went back to the crew's quarters. Only that he was not sure why Sakura wanted to go that particular direction. Sasuke did not like not knowing something for sure. Exploring unfamiliar region of the floating city in the dark could be dangerous. New Eden was an endless labyrinth of airships. They could step on a bad bridge and it was a long way down.

As always, she saw through his mask of indifference and smile reassuringly. "Don't worry. I come here often since I was a child. I know the way well."

Sasuke shrugged again. He should have known better. Sakura might look like any respectable lady he would meet in the streets of London, but the Believers were not at all like the Brits. In New Eden, unmarried ladies could roam about with no escort. Combined with Sakura's adventurous spirit, he should not be surprised that she had explored every nook of the floating city.

Sakura finally stopped when they were aboard the weather deck of QUEEN CROSSTARS, a ship that was almost of the aft end of the city. The airship was large by imperial standard, and the features indicated that it was build for carrying a lot of gun power. Hmm... A great Imperial War-airship. Interesting.

"We have to be quiet," Sakura whispered as they made their way towards the front of the ship. She nimbly maneuvered past nets and cordage that littered the floor as if she knew their position by heart, in contrast to Sasuke who had to fall behind to mind his steps. "This ship is where the navigators live," she continued informatively, "It is for authorized personnel only."

In a spark of interest, Sasuke asked, "Why here?"

She smiled mysteriously. "The highest point in New Eden," replied Sakura as if it explained everything.

Just as they reached the forecastle deck, she turned to him and opened her arms in a big sweep. "Look!" she said.

In the dark evening, framed by dark velvet sky, hundreds of airships crowded closely together, gaslights illuminated the entire city like thousands of yellow ghosts. Sasuke had to admit that the sight was outstanding, just as magnificent was the sea of stars above the city.

"Here, we can see the stars and the city without rigging blocking our view," Sakura explained. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

Sasuke checked his pocket watch and looked at the sky studiously. The Southern Cross was quite close. Judging from the last position and the time of travel in between, the New Eden must have moved quite southward.

"Yes, we're back on the Indian Ocean," Sakura suddenly said.

Sasuke turned to her in surprise. Either Sakura was reading his mind or he must have been thinking out loud. Uneasiness settled heavy in his chest. Something about the girl had made him dropped his guards. Sasuke did not like people knowing what he was thinking. He was a very private person and he liked it that way.

"You're looking at the stars and checked your watch," she explained with an appeasing smile. "I am impressed that you know star navigation. Nowadays people from the Land Below depends a tad too much on their fancy Galvanic devices."

"It's common knowledge," Sasuke replied composedly.

Sakura giggle, "You'll be surprised how unpopular the conventional way has become. You should not downplay your knowledge."

"You know them," he deadpanned.

"I read a lot, and I like the stars because they have stories."

So she is a girl at heart after all. Funny how he had never thought of her as one, she certainly looked all woman that evening.

"Besides, my knowledge is only limited to the books we salvaged from the ships we took in," Sakura continued, "Unlike you, Sir. You know a lot of things, don't you? Naruto said you speak four languages. You have studied in the University, haven't you? Is it Oxford? Cambridge?"

Her eyes were bright and they looked at him as if she was trying to search for his soul. Too late. He does not have any soul left in him. It died along with his family.

Sasuke turned back to the sky to avoid her gaze. "You are assuming things," he tried to steer her from the topic.

Sasuke knew hunger and admiration when he saw one. It was not him that she wanted, but knowledge of the outside world. He has no doubt that the girl is an excellent student, too bad he did not plan to be her teacher.

Sensing his withdrawal, Sakura ceased her questionings. "I apologize, that was rude of me. You really do not have to share anything. I sometimes forget myself when I talk about the world below this city. I was born on New Eden, you see. The Land fascinates me, naturally."

That confession has just confirmed his deduction – the girl had lived on New Eden all her life and would never set a foot on the ground. She would tend wounds every day, attend church services forever and marry a person decided on her by their Magistrate. Something in his gut twisted. It took awhile for Sasuke to realize that he felt sorry for her. He was not usually sympathetic. Naruto usually accused him of being as sensitive as a statue. Mayhap, the unusual response was because of the girl, but for once, Sasuke did not truly care.

"I know the stars because circumstances sometimes had me travel without an _aetheremplacement_ device, or even a compass."

Sakura turned to him with such a brilliant smile he could not look away. "So you travel oftentimes. Have you been to a lot of places?"

"Some."

"Even the Far East?"

He chose not to answer, but Sakura seemed content. He appreciates that she respects his privacy.

"Oh, look! There is the star Altair of the Aquila," She pointed to a bright star in a triangular formation with other stars. "I read that Altair represents an Eagle, although I do not know why."

A conversation from a well-buried past came across his mind. It was not a painful one, so Sasuke welcomed it. "The Cowherder and the Weaving Princess," he mumbled absentmindedly.

Sakura blinked at him in confusion, "What?"

He did not know what exactly made him talk, but he told her the story of Tanabata, the Evening of the Seventh, from the country of his ancestors. When he was done, Sakura was looking at him in awe and her eyes were glassy.

"Don't cry," he reprimanded promptly.

She shook her head, "Such a bittersweet story. I like it very much. Thank you for telling me."

He looked away because he could feel the warmth returning to his neck and ears.

She took his embarrassment as an invitation to tease him more, "You claimed not to be a romantic, but you know the story very well. Could it be that you are quite soft at heart?"

"It was my mother's favorite," he replied defensively without thinking and regret it almost immediately.

All trace of amusement left Sakura. Of course, Sasuke thought, she was far too perceptive not to notice the past tense.

Damnation. None of his filters were working when he was around her. Sasuke did not like it at all.

"Your mother…,"

"It's none of your business!" he cut her off harshly.

A tense silence spread between them, and it stirred a turbulent of feelings in his chest. Regrets. Some old, some new. Damn, he'd hurt her. Sasuke cursed out loud.

He needed to get out of there. He does not like to feel things. He was about to leave when Sakura stepped forward to place a hand on his forearm. He almost jerked away but what she did next had paralyzed him.

"It's okay," she said in a soothing whisper. Her eyes, big and innocent, stared at him not with pity, but genuine understanding. "I can tell that you care very much for your Mother."

Sasuke did not know what he should say to that but he did not need to, for Sakura had taken another step forward and stood on her tiptoes to brush a feather-light kiss on his lips.

"For that, I will forgive you a thousand times and more," she whispered, still holding her lips close to his.

Something in his brain shut down that instant, and when she pulled away Sasuke grabbed her nape and kissed her back more passionately than anything he had ever done in his life.

She tensed and gasped in surprise. He took the opportunity to delve into the hot cavern of her mouth. Her fingers dug into his forearm as fire seared his body. Her waist did fit perfectly into the nook of his forearm and the alabaster skin of her neck was indeed as smooth as they looked.

"Sasuke," she moaned breathlessly against his kisses. He smirked in a pure male satisfaction. Her body was pliant in his arms, and from the way she was clutching his vest, she was not planning to release him anytime soon.

That was good, because he wanted more. Her scent and her warmth surrounded him, but he still demanded more.

He pushed her flushed against a solid vertical surface, most probably a mast, but he did not particularly care what it was. He pressed hard, their pelvises fitted together seductively. She tore her mouth away from him in a choked cry and arched powerfully against him. He did not mind because he was starting a round of nips down the column of her neck. Hmm… Her drapery was in the way, perhaps he should rip it open.

"Hey, ye hear that?" a stranger spoke behind the crate which they were locked in a heated embrace.

It was like a bucket of ice had slid down his spine and killed all the fire. Sakura, too, had frozen in shock.

Sasuke cursed a thousand times in his head and looked at the girl. She had recovered quicker than him, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hear wha'? Ye hear somethin' every bloody fifty steps. Stop bein' so bloody damn skittish!" another voice replied in frustration.

Sasuke was truly relieved that the two men had not really heard them. Sakura placed a finger against her lips for quiet and signaled him to move backwards behind a large mast.

They moved under the cover of shadows and eventually down a few decks through a series of trapdoors and rope sliding until they reached a floor that was much hotter than the others. Sasuke guessed that they were near the broiler room.

In dead silence, she held his hand as she guided him through endless string of airships. Only when they were in front of her cabin on board the AEQUINOCT that she finally released him. She grinned and said, "That was close."

She looked so unaffected that he had a hard time remembering what had happened if not for an angry red bruise that marked the right side of her neck. His kiss mark.

Sasuke fought back a flush of embarrassment. He was not usually that... ardent.

Before he could say anything, she had slipped into the room and slammed the door to his face.

What the…?

The door opened again, and her face reappeared half hidden by the door, a dust of pink on her otherwise flawless face. "Good night, Sasuke," she said and the door slammed shut again straight away.

"Sakura!" he groaned due to the awkwardness.

"Please, Sasuke. We'll talk tomorrow," her voice behind the door was hoarse and catalyzed all sorts of improper thoughts in his head.

Bloody hell!

He ran a hand over his face and made a nest on his hair. The girl is capable of pushing all the wrong buttons of his sanity.

Later that night, as he lay on his hammock in the crowded crew's quarters, Sasuke tried to think of a hundred reasons why nothing personal - much less a kiss - should ever happen between him and Sakura again. He failed that task royally since his mind kept replaying_ the kiss_, her breathless sighs, and her flushed look, which was not helping the uncomfortable state of his lower half at all. In frustration, he turned to stare at Naruto's empty hammock and tried to think about a hundred ways to torture the blonde because everything that happened that that day was the Dobe's fault. He finally found some peace of mind and fell asleep, completely forgetting that he was supposed to ask Sakura for help in to arrange an escape off the New Eden.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note**  
It was during winter 2010 that I was introduced to the genre of steampunk and since then I have been enthralled by the world of brass, clockworks, steam engines, dirigibles, and airships. This one shot is actually a small part of an experimental piece I was working on, trying to fuse in NARUTO characters with the genre. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do writing it.

**Some Background Information**  
I realize that some of the facts don't immediately made sense in this story. This is because this scene is planned to be in the middle of a more comprehensive story, but as for now this is the only completed part of the manuscript.

At the top I quoted a line about New Eden from Iron Duke by Meljean Brook who gave me the idea for the setting of this story. Yes, my story is set on the New Eden, but not MJ's New Eden, because I took a lot of liberties in stretching the concept. Take it as an alternate reality of the original New Eden by MJ. I claim no credit for the idea of a flying dystopian city made of tied airships, which is a fantastic idea, by the way.

In my story, the Aeropolis New Eden, had been taken over by a notorious group of air pirates, The Red Clouds, some fifty years ago. It was now ruled by a man in an orange mask, that nobody in this story know his real name but referred to him as "The Magistrate". (*cough* but we all know who he is anyway)

Sasuke and Naruto should have been the main characters in the real story. Sasuke was traveling the world in search of his brother and Naruto was his hired pilot. Because although our favorite brooder is quite the erudite, he has never received instructions for flying an airship. The two of them had infiltrated New Eden in search of Itachi. They quickly found out that the older Uchiha had left New Eden and the Red Clouds years ago, but now they are stuck in there and could not get out. For that, they need help from Sakura and other people who lived in New Eden.

Shortly before the scene in this story, Naruto had gotten himself into a trouble and got sent to the Correction Ward, which is some kind of a prison on New Eden.


End file.
